Dragon in Love
by BeautifulSnowBEAST
Summary: Ichigo and Tatsuki had been best friends since childhood.Ever since they started high school Orihime has developed a crush on Ichigo, however she is unaware that her best friend Tatsuki's feelings have changed for him also. Will Tatsuki be able to stop these growing feelings and not try to break Orihime's heart? If she does end up with Ichigo, will she loose her best friend?
1. Best Friends

**Chapter 1: Best Friends **

_**~Tatsuki**_ ~

The petals of cherry blossoms blew in the soft wind, near Karakura high school. Tatsuki walked down the side walk, smiling at the beautiful pink trees. It has already been a month, since she started high school. She liked the wind that lightly blew her black hair.

Tatsuki is a teenager of average height with black hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. Tatsuki is boyish, and has a very lean frame. The meaning of her Japanese name 'Tatsuki' means dragon.

She continued to walk to school, until suddenly a student with orange hair was calling out for her.

"Hey Tatsuki!" called the orange haired. Tatsuki turned around and realised that it was her best friend.

"Hey, Orihime!" smiled Tatsuki.

Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep], as they are worn in the memory of her brother. Her name '-hime' in the end means princess. She and Tatsuki had been best friends since they were juniors.

"Are you ready for school today Tatsuki?" asked Orihime cheerfully.

"You bet I am" winked Tatsuki. The two girls walked to school together until they joined their group of friends who are hanging out at the bench in the front yard. It was Ryo, Michiru, Mahana and then Chizuru. The girls were all gushing about their first high school dance that was held on Halloween, but Ryo as always was sitting on the bench zoned into the book she was reading. Chizuru immediately ran over to Orihime; however this results a punch in the stomach by Tatsuki.

"What did you do that for?!" pouted Chizuru.

"Back off Chizuru! Its broad daylight!" growled Tatsuki.

"You got a pretty face but you're too butch for me" grumbled Chizuru.

"As if! Nobody asked you to like me instead of Orihime!" snarled Tatsuki trying to advance on her; however Ryo spoke up to calm Tatsuki down. Suddenly, they saw Rangiku and Rukia walking over to them.

"Hey girlfriends!" said Rangiku waving to them happily. "OMG, are you excited for the dance? I already got costumes made for you guys!" The conversation suddenly went on and on about dancing and dates, however the bell suddenly rang.

As the students sat in the classroom, Tatsuki noticed that someone was missing. It was Ichigo. Normally Tatsuki would always walk with him to school, however when she went by his house, his little sister Yuzu said that he might have walked with Mizuiro to school. She saw Mizuiro was here, but somehow Ichigo wasn't here.

"Don't worry. He'll turn up" muttered Tatsuki. Class soon began with Ms. Ochi teaching them boring history as always.

* * *

The girls were having lunch in the classroom. They all sat around and started gossiping as usual, however Rangiku brought up an annoying subject which involves having dates to the dance.

"So girlies, who are your dates to the dance?" gushed Rangiku. "I'm going with Shuhei~".

All the girls were in awe.

He finally asked her to the dance! Shuhei had a crush on Rangiku for a while and the two were close. Shuhei was one of the most popular guys, with Rangiku being one of the most popular girls.

"I'm going with Renji" spoke Rukia. Some of the girls looked surprised.

"Really?! But I thought you liked Ichigo!" said Mahana. The girls looked at her in agreement.

"No way! Like I told you, Ichigo and I are just friends, but with Renji it's…. different" Rukia blushed slightly.

"Of course, I'm going with Orihime!" said Chizuru. Tatsuki almost choked on her strawberry a jam sandwich, even Orihime looked like she was about to puke.

It was only Tatsuki and Orihime who were the only ones who said that they didn't have dates yet, however a bunch of boys did asked them a few times, but they rejected them nicely. Tatsuki never liked this kind of stuff. All this talk about boys, dates and dances was starting to irritate her ears. She looked around the classroom and still didn't see Ichigo.

Suddenly she saw Ichigo who was walking towards them. Tatsuki instead ran over to him, without even realizing that the girls were watching her.

"Ichigo! Where were you?" asked Tatsuki. "I waited for you, but then your sister said that you already left!"

"Sorry about that Tatsuki, I...ran off to do some things!" said Ichigo, scratching his orange hair. Tatsuki looked puzzled.

"Oh by the way, here's your book back that I borrowed from you yesterday" he handed her back the shojo manga book he borrowed. Their finger tips touched as he handed her the book.

"Did you like it?" asked Tatsuki.

"It was…ok" said Ichigo, scratching the back of his head. Tatsuki snickered and then thanked him. She then ran back to the girls to continue her lunch.

"Oooooooooooh~" cooed Rangiku. The rest of the girls looked either surprised or stared at her with big gushy smiles.

"What?" asked Tatsuki, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Tatsuki, do you like Ichigo?" asked Michiru.

"SAY WHAT?!" Tatsuki freaked. She almost choked on her sandwich again. There was no way Tatsuki would be in love with her childhood friend!

"Come to think of it, didn't you two use to date?" asked Rangiku.

"That was just a big horrible rumor spread around in grade five!" said Tatsuki. "Honestly you guys, first you thought Rukia likes Ichigo and now me again!"

"Well you guys always walk home and to school together!" stated Mahana.

"That's because we live close to each other!" Tatsuki then noticed the uncomfortable look on Orihime's face.

"You two use to practice karate together in the gym everyday" said Chizuru.

"That was back in Junior High!"

Tatsuki suddenly looked at Orihime. She looked tense and was not taking a bite out of her butter bun.

_These idiots_ thought Tatsuki frustratedly. Don't they know that Orihime has a crush on Ichigo?

"Orihime come to the bathroom with me" said Tatsuki leaving her seat.

"Sure" she replied. When the two girls left, the rest of their friends giggled except for Rukia and Ryo.

"She is so in denial!" said Rangiku.

"Actually, I think Orihime likes Ichigo..." said Michiru.

"She does" spoke Ryo, putting down her book.

"You know, I think Orihime and Ichigo would make a cute couple!" said Mahana.

"No way! Orihime is perfect for me girls!" snarled Chizuru.

"Shut up"

"Do you think Tatsuki and Orihime both like Ichigo?" asked Michiru.

Rangiku sighed and shrugged.

"I doubt Tatsuki does, however we'll just have to wait and see" said Rukia, taking a bite of one of her rice balls.

* * *

Tatsuki went to sink and scrubbed water on her face.

"Tatsuki are you alright?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki stared in the mirror for a split second and then turned to Orihime.

"I just want to get away from those girls" grinned Tatsuki. Orihime smiled back. Tatsuki then turned around and looked at Orihime in the mirror.

"Orihime ignore what they said today. Whatever they said was not true ok?" Tatsuki wanted to make sure her best friend wasn't mad at her for socializing with her crush.

Orihime smiled and then walked over to Tatsuki.

"Don't worry. I'm not jealous or anything, and you two are best friends so I understand" Orihime smiled, putting a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

_Best friends for sure thought Tatsuki with a smile._

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2_

Ichigo sat with his friends in the hall during lunch talking about school and especially the dance.

"So Ichigo, are you going to the dance?" asked Keigo.

"Um, maybe…"

"Who are you going with?"

Ichigo paused to think.

_To be continued~_

**Full Chapter 2 of 'Dragon in Love' will be coming soon! **


	2. Really Close

Chapter 2: Really Close

**~Ichigo~**

Ichigo sat with his friends in the hall during lunch talking about school and especially the dance.

"So Ichigo, are you going to the dance?" asked Keigo.

"Um, maybe…"

"Who are you going with?"

Ichigo paused to think. He never was into those kinds of occasions because they never interested him.

"Nobody" he stated plainly. Keigo's jaw suddenly fell.

"SAY WHAT!? Ichigo, you must have a date to go to the dance!" yelled Keigo waving his sandwich in front of Ichigo. It quite disturbed him.

"Calm down Keigo. You don't need a partner to go to the dance" said Mizuiro.

"Well the dance is free if you have date Mizuiro!" complained Keigo.

"Alright Mr. Asano, I was just reminding you" said Mizuiro who is actually texting.

"Would you please stop calling me that!"

Ichigo sighed in exhaustion, and then he looked up to the blue, morning sky. The dance was not until Halloween so he still has plenty of time to think about his decision.

"Hey Ichigo, are you mad at Rukia?" asked Chad, all of a sudden. Ichigo seemed startled at the question. Chad barely talks in a conversation, but to suddenly ask a personal question coming from him was creepy to Ichigo.

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"You're not mad at her Ichigo?! That chick is going with Renji to the dance!" exclaimed Keigo.

"For the last time, she is just my friend." snapped Ichigo.

The bell suddenly rang and it was time for math class and then after that was gym.

* * *

**~Orihime~ **

7. Find any real solutions for the following quadratic equations.

a) 2 x 22 - 8 = 0

b) - x / 5 = 2

Tatsuki puzzled a little on that question, however she was able to look through her books and remember how to find the solution. She turned to Orihime to check if the answer was right.

"Yup! Twelve minus two and divided by five is two! Good job Tatsuki!" said Orihime cheerfully.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

Tatsuki smiled and then returned back to her seat, which was behind Orihime's desk. When Tatsuki looked up from her sheet she noticed that Orihime was looking at Ichigo. An idea suddenly came to her mind. She stood up from her desk and leaned in to whisper to Orihime, which kind of startled her.

"You should go and help him"

"What?"gasped Orihime.

"Go and help him!"

"But I don't think he needs help. He looks more like he's daydreaming or something…" said Orihime.

_He could be bothered about Rukia _thought Orihime.

"Orihime, this is your chance to ask him to the dance!" scowled Tatsuki.

* * *

"A-a-alright then-"stuttered Orihime. She got up from her desk and then slowly walked to Ichigo's desk. No one seems to be paying attention since half of the class is out in the hall or at the back of the room.

Orihime turned around to go back to her desk; however Tatsuki shot her an evil look. Her heart was beating very fast that she could almost hear it instead of the noisiness in the classroom.

_Tatsuki why do you have to be so pushy sometimes_? Thought Orihime with a sweat drop.

She was right now beside Ichigo's desk, however Ichigo didn't notice her. When she cleared her throat it got his attention.

"Oh hi Orihime" said Ichigo. Orihime's face suddenly flushed; luckily Ichigo was an oblivious dunce that didn't recognize whether or not a girl likes him, by blushing. She stared at him for awhile, until Ichigo snapped her out immediately.

"Um, is there something on my face?" he looked at her concernly. Why is she sort of red? Ichigo asked himself, however he only thought of it.

"N-no there isn't, but I came here to help you if you had any trouble on a question" said Orihime. She tried to look confident.

"I didn't have any trouble actually, but since you're smart you can look over my answers…if you want?" said Ichigo. He gave her a small smile.

"Sure, of course Ichigo! I'd be happy to!" said Orihime with a bright smile.

_He called me smart thought Orihime blushing really hard. _

Orihime sat beside Ichigo marking his answers. He only got two wrong, but Orihime was there to teach how to answer them. Ichigo thanked her while he wrote down the correct solution for his wrong answers. Orihime smiled at him while he was writing. She admire his looks, his orange hair, hazel eyes, muscular build, and even his scowl. However, behind that grouchy face she knew that he was a kind and gentle person.

Orihime didn't feel like asking him about Rukia. She knew that Rukia was his best friend and maybe he thought of her of something more. That sort of made her feel jealous, but Rukia was a great person who was able to be there for Ichigo to help him. There was Tatsuki also. Tatsuki told her a lot of stories about her and Ichigo when they were in middle school. He and her went to the arcade, have dojo practice, skating and he one time got ice cream for her. She wished that she had a tough and strong personality like those two girls. Not a lot of boys cared about her, except for her looks and body.

Looking at Ichigo, she decided to gather all her courage and ask him to the dance.

"So….Ichigo are you going to the dance?" asked Orihime.

"Um…I'm not sure" he said plainly.

"Oh, well I was wondering if-"

The bell suddenly rung and it was time for gym. That darn bell cut her off when she was about to ask Ichigo to the dance! Ichigo thanked her for helping him; however Orihime was a bit sad of the chance that she could have got. Tatsuki patted her on the back saying that maybe next time she might have chance, after all they do have until Halloween.

In Gym Mr. Kagine-sensei split up the boys and girls to do different activities. All the guys have to run on the trail while the girls play soccer.

Tatsuki was a star athlete; with one of her "monster strengths" she can easily kick the ball to the net. Even if the goalies catch they would be thrown into the net with the ball themselves. When Tatsuki was twelve, she would come over to Ichigo's house and sometimes play soccer with him and his little sister Karin. Karin was a star athlete in soccer. She and Tatsuki would play many soccer games together in their backyard. Ichigo would find that it was goalie versus goalie because they both have "monster strength kicks" in soccer.

It was the fifth goal they scored from Tatsuki. All the girls on her team gave her high fives, while she gave them her playful grin, however deep inside she was probably bored out of her mind. She felt like the only athlete girl in the class and she wished that she had a challenge.

While Ichigo was running he spotted all the girls crowded around Tatsuki.

"Good job Tatsuki!" cried Ichigo. All the girls suddenly turned to look at the track, wondering who complimented Tatsuki, even she was suprised.

"Was that Ichigo?!" a lot of them cried. Ichigo would never say something nice like that.

Tatsuki glanced at the track and saw Ichigo smirked at her, which really made her mad. Teaser! she thought.

Orihime however knew it was Ichigo and she looked at the ground with a sad face.

* * *

After gym period was done Ichigo and his friends volunteered to help clean up the gym. While he was putting away the soccer ball, he suddenly noticed Tatsuki smiling at Orihime. It was not one of her playful and confident smile. This smile of her was warm and soft, that made her look cute to Ichigo. He tried to shake off that thought until suddenly Keigo noticed Ichigo looking at the two girls on the hill, talking; however he didn't know which one.

"Ooooooh~ Ichigo were eyeing Orihime's beauty and her b**bs?" sang Keigo, which really irritated Ichigo. He threw the soccer ball at him.

"Of course not you pervert!" he glared.

Sweat drops went over at the other boy's heads, scared at Ichigo's bad temper.

"Are you sure? You and Orihime were together during math class" said Ishida, glaring.

"Hey dude, it's not like that!" Ichigo reassured Ishida.

"Then was it Tatsuki?" asked Chad. Ichigo gulped at the question, for some reason why didn't he answer no right away?

"Oooh~ Tatsuki and Ichigo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Ichigo grabbed Keigo by the ear that stopped him from singing.

"Ow~ Ichigo let go!" shrieked Keigo.

"You deserved it Mr. Asano" said Mizuiro.

"What's going on you guys?"

Suddenly, it was Tatsuki and Orihime who were right in front of them. Tatsuki gave an evil eye to Ichigo in which he gulped and then dropped Keigo on the ground.

"Why thank for saving me my two beaut-"Tatsuki suddenly pushed his face and then he fell to the ground.

"Don't mention it" said Tatsuki plainly.

"Hey, I wanted the pleasure to do that!" said Ichigo.

"Ha, well it's always 'ladies first'!"smirked Tatsuki.

"Very funny Arisawa. Anyway, walk home with me tonight?"

Tatsuki suddenly gulped at the question, of course she and him always walk home tonight, but did he have to ask her right in front of Orihime? That guy is really an oblivious dunce. She turned to Orihime who gave her a small smile. It's not that she wanted her approval; she just wanted to make sure her best friend wasn't feeling hurt or anything.

"Of course" replied Tatsuki. She then turned and left with Orihime to get change and pack their things to go home. From the corner of her eye she saw that Ichigo had a big smile on his face.

"Oooooh~"cooed Keigo lying conscious from the ground. This time Ichigo didn't do anything.

* * *

"Orihime are you alright?" asked Tatsuki worrying about her feelings. "That bastard, why did he have to ask me?"

"Please don't worry about it Tatsuki-chan" reassured Orihime, putting her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "I'm sure that he wanted to make sure that you are".

"I'm not worried about that! I'm worried about you!" said Tatsuki. Orihime smiled happily and then gave Tatsuki a long best friend hug.

"Like I said, don't worry Tatsuki-chan. I'm fine, really. I know that you and Ichigo are really close since you were little and that you guys look after each other like brothers and sisters." Orihime said softly. She almost cried when she said those words: really close.

* * *

_Chapter 3 Preview _

Two childhood friends walked down the side walk together, on their way home. Ichigo gazed at Tatsuki's face as the two teenagers walked in silence. He noticed that Tatsuki's expression was worried for some reason, which kind of bothered him.

"So what's up?"

_ ~To be continued~_

**Full Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**


	3. Their Bond

**Chapter**** 3: Their Bond**

~Ichigo~

Two childhood friends walked down the side walk together, on their way home. Ichigo gazed at Tatsuki's face as the two teenagers walked in silence. He noticed that Tatsuki's expression was worried for some reason, which kind of bothered him. Tatsuki would always appear to look tough on the outside, but Ichigo knew that she was fragile glass on the inside. She wasn't sensitive like Orihime, but she can be easily be provoked by an insult.

Ichigo looked more intently at Tatsuki. Her appearance didn't change a lot, however her face is a bit more feminine. She looked more like a girl, but still had the same spiky hair style. Ichigo began to realise that Tatsuki became cuter, ever since they started high school. No, she is not cute. She is beautiful.

_Damn it Ichigo! She is your childhood friend, you can't date her!_ Thought Ichigo, however what's the problem of dating your childhood girl-friend?

They promised that they would always be there for each other; however things have changed a little until they were intermediates. Ichigo stopped going to the dojo for a while, after his mother died and didn't make contact with Tatsuki. Orihime started to come into Tatsuki's life, so ever since then she's been making more friends with girls. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had. Tatsuki would also help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset. Ichigo wanted to repay her for doing that. If it hadn't been for her, then what he would be like now?

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing" she glanced.

Ichigo frowned, even though they had been friends since childhood, Tatsuki never tells him about her personal problems. She can sometimes act like Rukia, but aren't all girls like this?

"You're so bad at lying" muttered Ichigo.

Tatsuki glared at him. For some reason, he was always good at making her mad, but at the same time she couldn't completely blame him for anything. It showed that Ichigo cared for her, but of course he would because he is that type of person.

He was the type of person that would take care of anybody because he was responsible for them. Such a man that way, but at the same time he doesn't act like one all the time. As a teenager, Ichigo's personality is much more complex. He is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and that if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should be worrying about the history test tomorrow" said Tatsuki. She grinned evilly at him because she knew that he didn't know and that he didn't take any notes because he wasn't here this morning.

"What the-?! We have a history test tomorrow?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Relax, I took notes for you" she reached into her backpack and handed him a note book, full of notes and pages to study.

"Here" she muttered.

Ichigo took them, but gave a puzzled look at Tatsuki instead of a "thank you". It was pretty rare for Tatsuki to do such a generous thing.

"Gee who knew that Tatsuki can be so generous" muttered Ichigo.

"Don't question it, the teacher asked me to that for you" snapped Tatsuki. She smacked his arm and immediately turned her head away, hoping that he didn't see her face all flushed up.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" exclaimed Ichigo, holding his arm that Tatsuki punched. She really knows her own strength.

"What no thank you?" muttered Tatsuki.

"Um, thanks" replied Ichigo.

"You are such a baby. I hit you with one of my smallest punches and you suddenly think it hurts" taunted Tatsuki.

"What did you just call me?" growled Ichigo.

"Aw~ Did I just hurt baby Ichigo's feelings?" cooed Tatsuki.

"Dammit Tatsuki you're going down!" yelled Ichigo.

He ran after her down the bridge. Tatsuki kept on running while laughing and smiling. Ichigo couldn't help but look hypnotised of how cute she looked and it was almost enchanting. Her plastered grin on her face was so charming that it's not easy to forget. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Did he have any growing feelings towards her when he was little? Ever since high school started he couldn't help but feel that he needed her to stay. Stay in his life even though the two hadn't talked much.

_Ichigo you sound like an idiot_ said a voice inside of him. But Ichigo couldn't help it though.

As the two reached at the end of the bridge, Ichigo was able to get caught up to her. At the sudden approach Ichigo hit her with his lunch bag, however to two fell down the hill and landed on the ground near the lake.

Ichigo and Tatsuki laughed, however he felt something heavy on top of him and to his surprise it was Tatsuki.

* * *

~Tatsuki~

Tatsuki looked down and suddenly was stunned to see that she was on top of Ichigo. Her slender body was on top of his slender muscular body and their eyes were locked at each other's. Tatsuki's wide eyes twinkled and her face was hot and red like a tomato. Up close she realised that he was so handsome. He had beautiful brown eyes, light tanned skin, and—

_Darn it Tatsuki how could you have these ridiculous feelings?! Ichigo is your friend! Your friend for crying out loud! A voice said. _

Tatsuki demanded her body to move, however her body wasn't obeying. Her expression softens a bit and without even thinking, her hand moved to his cheeks, which surprised Ichigo, however he didn't jerk it away. Her heart beat was racing, her cheeks are flushed and burning madly.

Ichigo she thought. _I think I'm in l—_

Suddenly, Ichigo's hand caressed her cheeks and to her surprise her hand took hold of it. She held his hand and placed it on her bright red cheek and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth in his hand.

* * *

_ ~Ichigo~_

_I think I'm beginning to understand, why I like Tatsuki so_ _much_ thought Ichigo. He looked into Tatsuki's sparkling brown eyes and was lost in it.

_I want you Tatsuki. When we were little you were always there to help me through difficult times and cheer me up. The reason why I wanted to win a match against you was because I wanted to become stronger then you. So I could protect you. I want you to know that I'm so happy that the first girl I met was able to protect me, cheer me up and make me stronger and her name was Tatsuki Arisawa. I want to tell you how I feel, but I'm not good with words. Instead, I will show you…_

Ichigo buckled up all his courage and closed his eyes. His hands moved away from Tatsuki's cheek, making her confused until he placed it at the back of her head and leaned her head towards his.

* * *

~Tatsuki~

Tatsuki's hands gripped his shirt tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Her beat was beating heavily like a drum. Inside her head she was panicking.

_What the hell am I doing?! Why am I not stopping?! Please stop Ichigo! Tatsuki, quickly stop yourself otherwise everything is over!_

The image of Orihime appeared in her head, until Tatsuki found the will to control herself. A feeling of guilt was filling in her heart, not just for Orihime, but for Ichigo as well.

* * *

~Ichigo~

"Um…Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the shocked look on Tatsuki's expression. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as they were sparkling and shaking. Their faces were only half an inch close to each other.

_I ruined it_ thought Ichigo. He somehow felt hurt of what he did. What the hell was he thinking, pulling a stunt like that? Ichigo decided to put those questions aside and stood up, however Tatsuki was still sitting on the ground shocked of what just happened until Ichigo offered his hand.

"Let's get moving" he said.

Tatsuki stared at his hand puzzled but took it anyway. When she got up Ichigo didn't let go until a second later.

"Just forget about it" spoke Ichigo looking at Tatsuki.

"Alright" was all she could reply. She didn't know what to think after that.

It somehow felt like a dream, until the moment when he heard Tatsuki's voice and saw her expression he felt alive again. He felt like an idiot for doing that to her. She must think that he was disgusting, but more than that, they were on top of each other caressing each other's cheeks and looking into each other's eyes!

The two begin to walk in awkward silence, until Ichigo spoke up.

"So… I was wondering if you want to come over to study with me?" asked Ichigo. Tatsuki paused for a moment before she could answer.

"Sorry, but I'm going to Orihime's place to study with her and Rukia" said Tatsuki.

"Oh. That's ok I'll ask Renji to come over then" said Ichigo.

"Speaking of Renji, how did he react when Rukia said yes to his offer?" grinned Tatsuki.

"That guy was annoying me to hell all day. He kept on boasting on about how he thought that Rukia and I were together! Also, he was bragging to other people that Rukia is his and that" replied Ichigo.

"Well, they were childhood friends right?" Tatsuki tensed. She would have probably give Ihcigo the wrong idea if she had said 'too'.

"They were and I'm proud for Renji to be honest" said Ichigo, smiling at the sunset. "Rukia is the perfect girl for him"

Tatsuki smiled at him, but then turned away as the feeling of guilt came to her. The memories of the "kiss" recalled to her, making her feel hurt of what she did. She felt like a betrayer and a rejecter at the same time.

Yuzu and Karin ran out when they finally reached Ichigo's house.

"Tatsuki-chan!" cried Yuzu giving her a hug.

"Hello Yuzu-chan and Karin-kun~" Tatsuki teased.

"Hey!" laughed Karin, giving her a hug also.

Since Tatsuki and Ichigo were childhood friends, he would often invite her here to spend some time with him and also his little sisters. Tatsuki was like Yuzu and Karin's older sister.

"Has onee-chan invited you to dinner? I made spaghetti tonight!" said Yuzu.

"Sorry Yuzu, but Tatsuki is busy tonight" said Ichigo. Tatsuki nodded.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I'll come for dinner next time! I can't wait to try your spaghetti!" said Tatsuki happily.

"You are welcome to come by anytime, since you are our onee-chan's girlfriend!" cried Yuzu, winking at Karin.

"Um we are she is not my girlfriend" assured Ichigo.

"Yet" Karin added with a grin.

"Shut up Karin…"muttered Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu giggled.

"Well, I best be going now! See you at school Ichigo!" cried Tatsuki, running off.

"See yah!" called Ichigo.

"Ichigo loves you!" cried Karin and Yuzu. The two of them ran back inside when Ichigo turned to give a death glare at them.

* * *

~' Tatsuki '~

Tatsuki turned her head around and looked at Ichigo as she ran. As much as she hates to admit it, she was about to say:"I love you too!"

**Please comment and review of what you think of this chapter! PLease avoid being mean about it, until then I will update soon readers! ;)**

** -BeautifulSnowBEAST**

.


	4. A Sweet and Cruel Dream

**Chapter Four: A Sweet and Cruel Dream**

Tatsuki arrived in front of Orihime's house and was about to knock on the door, however Orihime suddenly opened the door.

"Tatsuki!" exclaimed Orihime, throwing her arms around her.

"Oh-um hi Orihime!" stuttered Tatsuki. She managed to plaster a wide grin at her.

Rukia came downstairs and smiled.

"Hey Tats!"

"Hey Rukia" Tatsuki grinned.

The three girls went upstairs to Orihime's bedroom to study. It was the same old room with the shelves and her pink teddy bear on top, the small table in the middle and the bed in the corner of the room. It looked like a cozy bedroom.

"I could make you guys some sweet bean paste and bread" cheered Orihime.

"Um no thanks!" smiled Rukia.

"I'll pass too…"

"Aw come on! There's nothing wrong with it!" pouted Orihime.

Of course Orihime has many baking experiments, in which a lot of people find them sort of strange and untrustworthy.

"I'm not hungry Orihime, I already had dinner before I left because I didn't want to trouble you with food" said Tatsuki.

"I did too" Rukia said also.

"Ah it's okay, but right now it' study time!"

The three friends studied, until about an hour. Orihime told them a weird story along the way home; however Tatsuki didn't really pay attention.

She couldn't put out that thought of Ichigo was trying to kiss her, but she had no choice but to reject him and why did she feel so sad? So many questions ran through her head that the memory made her head ached, luckily Orihime hadn't noticed it, however Rukia could sense that something was bothering Tatsuki.

**~Ichigo~ **

"Ichigo are you ok?" asked Renji looking up at him who was sitting on the bed. Ichigo looked mad. Not angry, but had a suffering expression on his face. Ichigo didn't answer him however.

_But a few minutes later…_

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Calm down Renji! I didn't know what I was doing ok?!" glared Ichigo.

"I can't believe you Ichigo!" cried Renji.

"I know! I feel like a complete idiot now!" said Ichigo frustratedly.

"So, how did it go?"

"Um, what?" startled Ichigo.

"The kiss! How did it feel?"

Ichigo paused for a moment before he could answer. The thought of it pierced his heart. When he saw the look on Tatsuki's face he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The look in Tatsuki's eyes was filled with shock and sadness. But why did she look sad? Was she afraid of his actions? Did she had someone else and felt guilty for doing this? Whatever it was he probably knew that after that Tatsuki wouldn't want to see him again.

He thought it over again and again and didn't know why he did that to her.

"She stopped me" stated Ichigo looking at the ground from his bed.

Renji felt struck. He saw the pain of rejection hidden in his friend's scowl and he couldn't help, but feel sorry for Ichigo. Renji knew how close Ichigo and Tatsuki were when they were little and thought that they really liked each other. He got to know Tatsuki and realised that she was a great girl for Ichigo, however he saw how close Rukia and Ichigo became, and he couldn't help but feel jealous of Ichigo. He felt the pain of being left alone, however during dojo practice he was comforted by Tatsuki. Tatsuki has a way of cheering people up and he probably realised why Ichigo likes her a lot.

He remembered the day when he talked to Ichigo on the day Rukia accepted to go with him to the dance. That time, Ichigo told him something interesting.

**~Flash back~ **

**Ichigo was eating lunch with Renji under the tree, in the school yard.**

"So how did it go?" asked Ichigo. He sipped his juice box while he was under the tree and Renji sat down blushing madly.

"She said…yes" said Renji smiling like an idiot.

"Heh, moron. I told you she would say yes" smirked Ichigo.

"But I thought-"

"For the last time, we are just friends!" interrupted Ichigo.

Renji sighed and smiled when he thought of Rukia. After awhile they talked, until Renji asked Ichigo a question.

"So Ichigo, who are you taking to the dance?" asked Renji.

"I don't know. I don't feel like going to the dance actually"

Renji suddenly smacked him behind the head, which angered and annoyed Ichigo. You pick.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, a dance is a special occasion where you get to spend time with your friends! Even though you don't want to take someone at least come and hang out!" exclaimed Renji.

He's got a point thought Ichigo. Besides, he didn't know what he was going to do on Halloween at home.

"Fine" sighed Ichigo. "Smart ass" he muttered at the end.

After a few moments of silence, Renji could see from the corner of his eye that Ichigo was eyeing someone. Ichigo looked over at the group of girls that contained Rangiku, Rukia, Michiru, Mahana, Ryo, Chizuru, Orihime and Tatsuki. His expression looked soft and kind of hard to read. It was like he was struck by something, but in an enchanted way. Renji wondered who he was looking at and he sure hope that it wasn't Rukia. Instead of specifically asking him who he was looking at, he decided to ask a different but similar personal question.

"Ichigo, I'll tell you a secret about me and Rukia if you answer me honestly" said Renji seriously.

"Um…..ok?" frowned Ichigo.

"Do you have someone special in your life? And you know what I mean so don't you try to mock the question" said Renji. He stared intently at Ichigo making him nervous. Ichigo paused a little before he could answer.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" said Ichigo.

"Or else…?" Renji smirked.

"I won't hesitate to bring you to hell" glared Ichigo seriously. Renji grinned widely and nodded, excited to know the answer. "But first you have to guess". Renji groaned at that, and proceeded on saying the names of the girls in Ichigo's class.

"Isane?"

"No"

"Rangiku"

"No!"

"Mahana"

"No"

"Orihime"

"Please stop naming girls with big boobs… and no."

"Rukia?"

"Hell NO!"

"Last one…is it Tatsuki Arisawa?" Renji quirked an eyebrow at him as Ichigo didn't answer. Ichigo turned his head to look at the group of girls.

"Yes" Ichigo said softly, gazing at Tatsuki.

_Well of course it had to be Tatsuki_ thought Renji._ They've been best friends for life and I've seen them together since they were four. _

"So what was the secret about you and Rukia? Did you guys kiss?"

"Actually I lied about that" laughed Renji.

"YOU BASTARD!"

***End of Flashback***

Renji chuckled at the memory, startling Ichigo.

"What's so funny?" he muttered.

"It's nothing" said Renji straightening himself up. He looked at the time and realised that he better be getting home. "I have to go now though"

"Sure" "Ichigo, there will be a time when you have to tell her your feelings, but for now just get closer to her" said Renji. He then turned and walked out the door.

"Thanks, Renji" whispered Ichigo, with a smile. For now on his goal is to get closer to Tatsuki no matter what.

* * *

"I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom!" said Orihime. She left the room and went downstairs, leaving Tatsuki and Rukia alone.

"Tatsuki" spoke Rukia.

"Yes Rukia?" asked Tatsuki.

Rukia paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Rukia.

Tatsuki looked down on her lap. Her expression darkened and Rukia could see that she looked kind of sad. Tatsuki clenched her fists until she looked up at Rukia brightly.

"I'm feeling good!" said Tatsuki giving her a wide smile. Rukia stared at her; however that wasn't what she meant.

"Don't lie to me Tatsuki Arisawa" said Rukia, seriously.

Tatsuki gulped. She couldn't believe that she was found out that easy. She hated when someone like her could show some weakness. It was pointless to lie to Rukia, since she is good at detecting lies.

"Rukia, I..um…" her voice trailed nervously. Tatsuki felt her face burning up and for some reason something is strangling her voice from talking._ Should I tell her? _

Luckily Orihime rushed up and hurried in carrying a tray of ice cream.

"Hey, I brought some ice cream up! Who wants one?"

"ME!" cheered Rukia cheerfully. "I want the strawberry kind!"

"I'll have whatever" smiled Tatsuki.

Rukia gobbled up her strawberry ice cream. Orihime was having a hard time what to decide for her vanilla ice cream top or additions.

Tatsuki was glad that she ended up with chocolate ice cream. It was her and Ichigo's favourite. Sometimes after skating the two of them would go and get ice cream for themselves and Ichigo and Tatsuki would always get chocolate. Those were happy times and those memories were special to Tatsuki because they were with Ichigo and his big wide smile. However when he was only nine at the time, his mother died trying to save him and Tatsuki. Until ever since then Ichigo wasn't his happy self. At that time she couldn't bear, watching him wandering around the river, waiting for his mother to come back. It was the only thing that she wasn't able to cheer him up for. She felt as though it was all her fault.

"Tatsuki, what's Ichigo's favourite ice cream?" asked Orihime smiling. Tatsuki suddenly felt startled and looked at her ice cream with a small smile.

"It's chocolate" said Tatsuki. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh um, no reason!" she gulped. She was blushing madly though.

"Orihime what are you trying to hide?" Tatsuki chuckled.

"I was actually thinking of delivering him a box of chocolate ice cream…" said Orihime, with a blush.

Rukia and Tatsuki smiled and giggled.

"Aw~ that's so sweet!" squealed Rukia.

"You think so?"

"Ya, he's going to love that!" winked Tatsuki.

Orihime chuckled and smiled down on her lap.

The girls had a fun time together, until it was time for Tatsuki and Rukia to head back home.

"Bye guys!"

"See yah, Orihime!"

While the two walked down Rukia looked up at Tatsuki, who was in her sad mood again. Something is really wrong with her thought Rukia. She's been looking like that the whole time when they were in Orihime's room.

"Rukia, you are the only one I could tell you this. So please don't tell anyone" said Tatsuki. Rukia looked up at her and nodded.

"Ichigo—he…" her voice trailed off again. Why can't she say it?

"He tried to….—" Again she couldn't do it.

Rukia looked at her puzzling.

"He tried to what?" spoke Rukia. She almost sounded excited.

"He tried to ki—" Once again Tatsuki knew that she couldn't tell Rukia, and she knew why.

"He tried to kill me" said Tatsuki. Rukia looked freaked out, and Tatsuki couldn't believe that she was able to lie to her.

"That bastard! What does he thin—" growled Rukia.

"Rukia please don't be mad at him! I did something unforgiveable and it made him mad, but don't worry I'm not sad or anything! I just feel tired that's all!" chuckled Tatsuki. She tried to assure Rukia with a wide grin.

Rukia paused for a moment and then turned away.

"If you are fine Tatsuki than I'm glad"

Tatsuki sighed in relief.

"But if something is truly bothering you, then please don't hesitate to tell me Tats" said Rukia.

Tatsuki smiled and nodded. Rukia can be so helpful sometimes.

"Bye Rukia"

"Bye Tatsuki"

* * *

_Suddenly, Ichigo turned her body around and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other gently tangling his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. _

_Tatsuki stood there feeling stunned, but responded and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. It felt so good to Tatsuki._

"_I love you Tatsuki" whispered Ichigo. _

"_I love you too Ichi—" _

Tatsuki suddenly sat up on the bed, breathing hardly.

Her eyes narrow in shock and she collapsed back onto the bed.

"What the hell?" her voice trailed with confusion while a sweat dropped down her neck.


End file.
